Danger Around Every Corner
by BlackCat46
Summary: Sequel to The Psychic, The Vampire And The Fombie In Anubis. There're little kids in Anubis House. What'll happen when Sibuna get called in to find a dark star buried beneath the tunnels? Who will survive? I own only the plot and Mandy, Mike, Lissie, Lucas, Cheryl and Robert.
1. Chapter 1

*Nina's P.O.V.*

I looked at Patricia and Eddie, smiling. It surprised me, actually. I never saw Patricia as the maternal type. Or Eddie as the paternal type, either.

Trudy was smiling at them.

Victor groaned "Oh, great, three babies. Seven teenage girls, six teenage boys, four parents, three babies, Rufus, me and a partridge in a pear tree."

I looked at Victor, confused.

"Um, what partridge? Which pear tree? You must be nuts."

"It's just a figure of speech. Any way, I think I might play cards with Rufus, just to add to the strange and the stupid. Come on, Zeno."

I waited until I was alone with Fabian, then started laughing.

"Victor is playing cards with Rufus? Patricia and Eddie are parents, and Jerome is considering asking Mara to marry him. It's just crazy."

"What's wrong with Jerome and Mara getting engaged? Fabian, I swear, you have more issues than Vera!"

"I know and you are mainly the cause."

"Yup, causing you problems. I mean I'm the one who got given the locket, I got Sibuna stamped and now, we can just rest and let nature do what it does best and drive us all crazy."

"Speaking of driving us all crazy..."

"Not yet, Fabian. Not until we are in our late 20's at least. No kids before 25."

I knew what was coming because we'd had this discussion at least 60 times in the past 2 months.

"Nina, you'd make a fantastic mum."

"Yeah, up until... we get ourselves cursed, yet again? Sure. Like that won't complicate family life. No, we're waiting until we're at least 25."

"Sometimes, Nina, you are _way _too stubborn. I love that. Except for it can get a bit annoying."

"Whatever, just behave."

He kissed me, all the same.

*Eddie's P.O.V.*

Trudy was babbling 19 to the dozen with hints and offers.

"...and if you fancy a night out, I'm more than willing to babysit. You could try Next's baby range, because I got some very cute baby clothes there..."

I just laughed silently. Patricia's eyes were glazed over with boredom, even though she nodded attentively.

"She goes on for ever, doesn't she?"

I smiled at Jasper. He often used to irritate me, but now that he's actually cracking a joke that's _not _about his Egyptian work, he's kinda funny.

"Yeah, she runs on for hours. You know, once, she talked for 37 days _straight._ She didn't even stop to breathe, she just talked. Not sleeping, just stood in the hall, talking as loudly as she could. Though she lost her voice for a week afterwards. I think everyone was glad of the peace. I don't think she'll ever put you through that."

"I hope not. I like her talking, but 37 days in a row would make me want to tape her mouth shut and tie her hands behind her back."

Then Trudy gave Jasper a look, through giving Patricia the whole 'Babble Session.'

"Come on, sweetie. Let's give the new family a bit of private time."

They left, Jasper mouthing "She's gonna babble her lips off now."

I'm highly surprised she hadn't already _done _that.

I looked at Patricia and Lucas.

"He looks like you, Eddie."

"Really? I think he's more like you."

He had his mum's natural brown hair and her grey eyes.

"He has your hair and eyes."

"Yeah, but his nose and mouth just look so you. And the shape of his face. He looks like you."

*Fabian's P.O.V.*(Dinner.)

Trudy had given Patricia and Eddie some kinda food in their room.

"Y'know, with three babies, this place is gonna be loud."

That shut everyone up.

"You've all gone very quiet. Is something wrong?"

Nina was the one to speak up.

"No, Trudy, there isn't."

Then, out of her usual character, Amber said "Trudy. Please. Just go and get a life. You drive me totally nuts."

Everyone gasped at Amber.

"What did you say, Amber? I didn't quite catch it, sweetie."

"Quit calling me sweetie! You know, for a grown up, you're disgusting and really annoying. I wish you'd just disappear."

Trudy gasped, looking upset. Then she smiled, easily.

"OK, Amber. If that's what you want. Say it again and maybe your wish will come true."

"I wish you'd just disappear."

Amber repeated it louder until she was screaming.

Trudy walked out of the room and I think she locked herself in her room.

Amber stopped screaming, then gasped in surprise.

"Trudy?"

Nobody cracked a smile, though we all knew where she'd hidden.

"Where did Trudy go?"

Jasper said "You made her disappear. You yelled it so much, she just disappeared. She went poof and vanished on the spot."

I knew that Joy had made a marble Trudy statue, purely for a prank. She'd made her look like she'd been crying, then put it in her room.

Nina whispered "Is the statue in there?"

"Yup. Now tell Amber where Trudy went."

"She's only in her room."

We all followed Amber to Trudy's room.

We saw the statue, the babies helpfully sobbing in their cradles.

Amber took one look at the statue and screamed.

"_**TRUDY!**_"

We all had to fight away smiles. Amber knelt in front of the statue, apologising like a mad person.

We gently lifted the statue, then Trudy sat in it's place in the exact same position. She'd really been crying, I could tell.

"Amber?"

"Trudy."

"Come on, Amber."

"Hmm? How did you transform back?"

I kissed Nina, just for the sake of it.

"_FABINA!_"

"Aw!"

"Dude, that's sick!"

"Aw, nice one, man."

"Aw, Nina and Fabian!"

Lissie just sat back, laughing silently, having known all what was coming.

Mandy and Mike kissed too, which stunned even the psychic.

Lissie shrieked, loudly.

"OMIGOD, YOU TWO!"

They all yelled and squealed.

*Patricia's P.O.V.*

Lucas had his bottle.

"I dunno how Trudy feeds them two at the same time as Jasper can't feed them."

"Well..."

"Do _not _explain it for me, Edison, I don't want or need to hear it!"

Then a scream echoed...

**OK, part 3 of the trilogy. Please R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

*Nina's P.O.V.*

There was this really loud scream but nobody else heard it.

"Nina, did you hear that?"

Fabian nudged me.

"Yeah, you heard it too?"

Amber said "Who screamed?"

Alfie said "Yeah, someone definitely screamed."

Patricia came in.

"Who's hurt?"

I didn't understand. How did we hear that scream when nobody else did?

"_Find it. Get it. And you will have immortality._"_  
_

"Find what, exactly?"

"_The Star of Apophis, children. Or you pay your lives._"

"Who are you?"

"_There will be a time when the world knows me._"

"When did you get back, Senkhara?"

"_Not Senkhara, you weak child. Or lose your friends, one by one._"

"LEAVE THEM ALL ALONE!"

"Nina? Sweetie, do you feel OK?"

I realised I'd spoken aloud. Everyone except Sibuna were looking at me oddly.

"Um, yeah, Trudy. I'm great. And, uh, how are you?"

That got Sibuna to look at me weirdly too.

"I'm fine, sweetie."

She came and checked my temperature.

"What you doing?"

"It's OK, you don't feel too hot."

(Time lapse. Midnight.)

I opened the bread oven.

"Right, in we go."

We went in the tunnels.

As we got to the Senet board, we noticed the statues were back.

"What? I thought you'd got rid of them?"

"We did!"

"Now what do we do?"

"I dunno."

Patricia had stayed upstairs with Eddie.

Amber said "Maybe we have to play them again."

Alfie made gestures to say he agreed.

Fabian said "That seems logical... Was that another of your brain surges, Amber?"

"Well, no. I was just taking a wild guess."

I said "Right, we'll come back in tomorrow. Let's go get some sleep."

"Nice."

"_Under the floor is the entrance door. The Apophis Star is not so very far, find it you must do still or all of your friends become ill._"

I scribbled it on my hand in the pink gel pen Amber gave me last week.

(Next day. Breakfast.)

"OK, sweeties. We have two new students coming."

My jaw fell.

"Uh, what?!"

Then Trudy spotted the pink gel.

"Nina, what is that?!"

I looked at my hand.

"Um, nothing. It's nothing, Trudy."

"Show me your hand, Nina."

"Uh, that's really not a good idea..."

"Nina, show me."

She took hold of my hand.

She saw the gel and mouthed the riddle.

"Nina, what is this nonsense? You know that writing on your hand can be dangerous."

"Trudy, I told you. It's nothing."

"Go and wash it off, please. And, for your sake, please don't do it again."

I ran to my room and put it on some paper, then washed it off.

I went back down and started to leave.

"Nina! Don't think you're getting away that quickly. Have you washed it off?"

"Yeah, Trudy."

She checked my hands, arms and ankles.

"I'm just being sure. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No."

I sounded really unconvincing.

"Tell me what it is."

Grr, who taught her how to see through my lies? That's all I need, a heart to heart over a serious life-and-death matter with my housemother.

"Um, just that I have a major girl's issue. You know the kind."

She went bright pink.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I'll pick up some...for...yes, OK."

Trudy went back to her room, where the twins were crying.

I got out and to the school.

(After school.)

"Hey, Nina. I asked Jasper what he knows about the Star of Apophis."

"And?"

"Look at this book he gave me."

"_Apophis is__ the god of chaos and war. He dwells in the Duat. Also known as Apep. He gave the Star to Khufu (See more page 22) to win the Battle. The Duat is _

In Egyptian Mythology, **Duat** (also **Tuat** and **Tuaut** or **Akert**, **Amenthes**, **Amenti**, or **Neter-khertet**) is the Underworld. The _Duat_ is a vast area under the Earth, connected with Nun, the waters of the primordial abyss. The _Duat_ is the realm of the god Osiris and the residence of other gods and supernatural beings. It is the region through which the sun god Ra travels from west to east during the night, and where he battled Apep. It also was the place where people's souls went after death for judgement, though it was not the full extent of the afterlife. Burial chambers formed touching-points between the mundane world and the _Duat_, and spirits could use tombs to travel back and forth from the _Duat_.

What we know of the _Duat_ principally derives from funerary texts such as Book of Gates, Books of Caverns,Coffin Texts, Amduat and the Book of the Dead. Each of these documents fulfills a different purpose and gives a different perspective on the _Duat_, and different texts can be inconsistent with one another. The texts which survive differ in age and origin, and it is likely that there was never a single uniform interpretation of the _Duat_.

The geography of _Duat_ is similar in outline to the world the Egyptians knew. There are realistic features like rivers, islands, fields, lakes, mounds and caverns, along with fantastic lakes of fire, walls of iron and trees of turquoise. In the _Book of Two Ways_, one of the Coffin Texts, there is even a map-like image of the _Duat_.

The Book of the Dead and Coffin Spirits were intended to guide people who had recently died through the _Duat'_s dangerous landscape and to a life as an akh or blessed spirit amongst the gods. The dead person must pass a series of gates guarded by dangerous spirits, depicted as human bodies with grotesque heads of animals, insects, torches or knives. These beings have equally grotesque names, for instance "Blood-drinker who comes from the Slaughterhouse" or "One who eats the excrement of his hindquarters".Other features emphasised in these texts are mounds and caverns, inhabited by gods or supernatural animals, which threatened the spirits of the dead. The purpose of the books is not to lay out a geography, but to describe a succession of rites of passage which the dead would have to pass to reach the afterlife.

If the deceased successfully passed these unpleasant demons, he or she would reach the Weighing of the Hearts. In this ritual, the heart of the deceased was weighed by Anubis, using a feather, representing Ma'at, the goddess of truth and justice. The heart would become out of balance because of failure to follow Ma'at and any hearts heavier or lighter than her feather were rejected and eaten by the Ammit, the Devourer of Souls. Those souls that passed the test would be allowed to travel toward the paradise of Aaru.

In spite of the unpleasant inhabitants of the _Duat_, this was no Hell to which souls were condemned; the nature of _Duat_ is more complex than that. The grotesque spirits of the underworld were not evil, but under the control of the Gods. The _Duat_ was also a residence of gods themselves; as well as Osiris, Anubis, Thoth, Hathor, Horus, and Ma'at all appear as a dead soul makes its way toward judgement. It was also in the underworld that the sun,Ra, travelled under the Earth from west to east and was transformed from its aged Atum form into Khepri the new dawning Sun. Just as a dead person faced many challenges in the _Duat_, Ra faced attack in the underworld from the evil serpent Apep."

I said "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's not all. Read up about Khufu."

"The royal family of Khufu was quite large. It is uncertain if Khufu was actually the biological son of Sneferu. Mainstream Egyptologists believe Sneferu was Khufu's father, but only because it was the common tradition that the eldest son or a selected descendant inherit the throne. In 1925 the tomb of queen Hetepheres I's tomb, **G 7000x**, was found east of Khufu's pyramid. It contained many precious grave goods, and several inscriptions giving her the title of "Mother of a king" (_Mut-nesut_), together with the name of king Sneferu. Therefore it seemed clear at first that Hetepheres was the wife of Sneferu, and that they were Khufu's parents. More recently, however, some have doubted this theory, because Hetepheres is not known to have bore the title of "king's wife" (_Hemet-nesut_), a title indispensable to confirming a queen's royal status. Instead of the man's title, Hetepheres bore only that of a "biological daughter of a god" (_Sat-netjer-khetef_, litt. _daughter of his divine body_), a title mentioned for the first time. As a result, researchers now think Khufu may not have been Sneferu's biological son, but that Sneferu legitimised Khufu's rank and familial position by marriage, and by apotheosizing his mother as the daughter of a living god. Another clue that could support this theory lies in that Khufu's mother was buried close to her son, i.e., not in the necropolis of her husband as was usual."

I looked up at Fabian.

"Oh, boy."

"There's more."

"After the Battle, Khufu unleashed the Apophis Star on the neighbouring country of Sudan, to overpower it and take it for himself. The Star turned against him and in turn, took his life. It is thought the body was burnt."

I got really worried.

"So this ghost could be the ghost of..."

"Khufu, yeah."

"Didn't Jasper ask why you wanted to know?"

"Yeah. I told him it was just for an extra credit assignment. I think Trudy got a bit suspicious, you know what she's like. She gave me this look that said she knew we were up to something."

"Oh, no. If she suspects us, then she's gonna have Victor on us."

"Come on, this is Trudy. She's too nice to have Victor on us."

"You never know."

But when we got back in, Vera was here and cooking, her face pale and her eyes red.

"Vera? What's wrong? Where's Trudy? Have you been crying?"

"Yes. Trudy's had to go to hospital. She started hallucinating and had some sort of fit. Jasper panicked and now they're all at the hospital."

"And you started crying?"

"Yes. Poor Trudy, I hope she gets better."

I thought that was odd. Vera actually cared about Trudy?

The phone rang.

"I got it!"

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nina? I need to talk to Vera."

"OK. Vera, it's for you."

*Vera's P.O.V.*

"Hello?"

"Vera, it's Trudy. She's gone into some kind of coma. They don't think she's going to make it. She's on life support."

I felt so awful. She was probably going to die. The twins would lose their mum, Jasper would lose his wife and the other kids would lose a housemother and I'd lose a friend. OK, we aren't technically friends, but we're on pleasantly speaking terms.

"That's terrible... How are the twins?"

"Hungry. They need to have formula milk. I keep hearing Trudy saying she'd never give her babies formula milk."

I started crying down the phone.

"Maybe the babies could try to snap Trudy out of it?"

"No, they're not allowed anywhere near her. The doctors won't let me hold her hand or anything."

"Oh, that's bad. How does she look?"

"Like she's asleep, but she has about a million thousand wires around her."

I nearly screamed.

"The kids are allowed to visit her later, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"So she's pretty much looking normal?"

"And kinda dead. I know she's alive, because of the heart machine and life support. But she looks like she's dead."

I felt so sad and scared. What would this place be without Trudy? Well, boring and messy. And the twins...

(At the hospital.)

We met up with Jasper in the room. He wasn't wrong about Trudy, looking dead, with all those wires. The babies were asleep in their dad's arms.

Nina whispered frantically "This is all my fault. Trudy's dying and it's all my fault. Poor Trudy."

Trudy herself made an odd noise in her sleep, sounding like "Help me..."

"Trudy?"

A doctor came in.

"Ah, is this the group of people that are so fond of Mrs Choudhary?"

"Yes, they are."

The monitor started beeping rapidly.

"Her pulse is dropping."

Everyone gasped in shock.

**Well, what do you think? Please R&R. These are the links to some of the info. **

** wiki/Khufu**

** wiki/List_of_Egyptian_gods_and_goddesses**

wiki/Duat

**Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

*Still Vera.*

We all gasped as Trudy pulse rate dropped. The machine beeped rapidly. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"She won't come through. We need permission to pull the plug."

Jasper said "We can't do that. Is there no way to save her?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."

*Trudy's P.O.V.*

_All I see is pure white. I hate it. It's all white and blank and I feel lost. I wish Jasper would pull me back and rescue me. But I'm all alone, nobody can rescue me._

_"Please help her."_

_Someone's talking, but this world is empty._

_"Please help Trudy."_

_"We can't. She's not able to come through. We're sorry, but there's nothing else we can do."_

_I'm... am I dead? _

_If I'm dead, then..._

_WHO'S GOING TO HELP JASPER AND RAISE MY BABIES?!_

_Oh, boy, this is not good. _

_*_Vera's P.O.V.*

Trudy's nearly dead. She would be, but there's life support.

"Please... the twins..."

I felt so bad for Jasper and the twins. They'd lost a wife and mum.

"Jasper? This is probably the scariest situation anyone has ever been in."

Trudy's voice startled us all. Her eyes had opened and she was talking.

*Jasper's P.O.V.*

Trudy's eyes opened and looked about.

"Hey, you lot look like you've seen a ghost. Well, Lissie probably _has,_ but you know."

Lissie just smiled, having known that Trudy would wake. Why do I get the feeling she had something to do with it?

"Aw, you're all spooked, too?"

"Trudy, what?"

"Yes, it's so scary. You should be me. That was horrible."

"What was it?"

"It was as blank as a new sheet of paper and as scary as a horror movie rated 21."

Jerome said, in relief, "Trudy, no offence, but you cry in utter terror at a film like 'Coraline' rated PG. I remember watching that with you and you were screaming."

I said "And when we watched it, she screamed in her sleep for a week."

Trudy gave me a look that clearly said "Thanks for that(!)"

"Sorry."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, looking more herself. Despite the looking really pale and sick and all the wires.

"Are our babies alright? Do they need to eat? And, sweetie, no offence intended, but you need to shave and have a five course meal. And maybe a nap? You do not look healthy at all."

"It's a good thing you're cute."

"Do our babies need food?"

"Cute story..."

"Huh?"

"See, it's only cute now. The babies got hungry before you woke up and the doctors said they're not allowed to go near you. So I kinda had to give them..."

Trudy rolled her eyes.

"You gave them formula, didn't you? Typical. But at least you didn't let the sweeties go hungry. Thank you, darling."

"I thought you'd get furious."

"Furious? For feeding the babies? Sweetheart, please make sense."

She shook her head, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Aw, don't do that, Trudy. You look so cute and so very... adorable."

She just laughed and held out her hand. She just about reached mine. Her fingertips brushed on my hand and I took hold of her hand.

"I miss you at times."

"I'm here."

"No, I miss you being here and hugging me. "

I was tempted to hug her, but I wasn't even supposed to hold her hand.

"I miss it, too."

*Nina's P.O.V.*

I felt so sad. It was obvious how scary it was for Trudy and Jasper. She must feel so lonely and Jasper clearly wants her home, safe and well.

"Fabian, I think the ghost wasn't kidding about. Trudy really did get ill and she's probably going to relapse, like Gran did."

"No, she won't."

At this point, Lissie whispered "She's not as ill as we thought. Looks like there's gonna be some good news in her future."

"Ooh-ooh! What?"

"Ah-ah-ah! Secret! She'll be able to tell you in a few months, when she figures it out. Though it's actually next month that this'll even happen."

"_What'll _even happen?"

"Uh-uh-uh! No, that's secret. Let Trudy tell you when it's time. That'll be in approximately 1 month and 19 days."

"So we have that long to wait until they're in danger again?"

"Yeah, I think so. And as that Apophis Star thing, I'd suggest this."

She gave me a tiny bracelet that wouldn't fit even Cheryl.

"I think you'll find that it's very useful. Don't you worry, everything'll work out great."

She has a good psychic power.

"Oh, and don't tell Trudy, but on the day she tells everyone, one of Jasper's ex-sort-of-girlfriends is gonna make a not-so surprise reappearance. And she's gonna flirt until Trudy rips her tongue out and her lips off."

Ooh, that'll be violent. Especially for Trudy, who hasn't hurt anybody in her life.

"Yes, so it should be very interesting. Take notes, I have to... why is there another psychic tampering with my visions? Oh, boy, this is not good."

"What do you mean?"

"The picture's gone all fuzzy... What? That's something I've been seeing for years, it won't really play out like that!"

"What is it?"

"I keep seeing this picture of Mandy and Mike and two little children, part vampire, part Fombie, called Vamfombies. But now I can only see a graveyard and four graves."

"And you think someone is tampering with your mind?"

"Mm-hmm. Oh, God above!"

"What?"

"I dunno, it's just black. All I see is black night skies and a full moon. I see tree leaves and... oh, aw! How sweet!"

"What?"

"You're getting married!"

"_**WHAT?!**_"**  
**

"Yay! You'll be at least 18, and you'll be married."

"Ohh..."

Trudy looked over at us.

"You having fun?"

"Um."

"Ye-yeah. We-we-we are, yeah."

"Sure, Trudes. You OK?"

She obviously knew she was, because of the slight smile on her lips.

"I'm getting better, sweetie."

She smiled and nodded.

"Funny isn't it? Anyway, when you go down there, don't forget that you need to expect the unexpected. And it's gonna be very surprising, so be aware. And if you need any help, I'm here for you."

"Thanks!"

"Any time."

"Want to come with us?"

"I can't. But I'll tell you what's on the next 17 tests in school, if you like?"

"That'll be very helpful."

*Patricia's P.O.V.*

I saw Nina and Fabian talking to Lissie, and she was telling them all kinds.

Then Lucas cried and Eddie gave him a bottle. I am not the kind for all the cuddly mummy stuff, like how Trudy is. She loves to feed her kids the 'natural' way.

"So, Patricia, sweetie. How are you finding motherhood?"

"Loud and sleepless. But it's fine when we're all awake and happy. And Eddie and I are very crabby. We usually end up in a row."

"When we get into a crabby row, we usually just yell at each other and then we end up in a kiss."

"Um, really?"

"Yeah we do."

"OK? Good for you."

I felt kinda icked with that. I could _see _them arguing over something totally pointless and then one of them just grabbing the other and kissing. Gross.

"Hey, Yacker, Luke wants a hug with his mom."

"His mum is chatting. Oh, well, give him here. Come to Mama, Luke."

Trudy smiled. "Aw!"

Jasper said "I bet you can't wait to hold our babies again, Trudes?"

"No, I can't. I miss holding my little babies. Sure I can't just have a cuddle with my family?"

The doctor looked at her pityingly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Choudhary. There's no way."

"Aw, come on. My children are a day old. At least let them have family cuddles."

"Not just yet."

Eddie said "Don't tell Trudy no, or else she'll throw a total little girl fit."

"Not while I'm wired into a hospital bed, literally. I can't. But I'd still appreciate a cuddle with my husband and babies."

"Fine, but please remember, this is bending all the rules."

Lissie giggled.

"Hey, I know you're thinking Trudy's totally irresistible!"

"How did you know that?"

"Just your expression."

"I had my back turned to you."

"I just saw. Haven't you ever had a kind of sixth sense?"

"What? How do you mean?"

"Can't you... oh, my goodness! You're one of us, aren't you? Mandy, Mike!"

"What?"

"He's one of us!"

"What exactly are you?"

"I am a psychic. Mandy is a vampire and Mike is a Fish Zombie."

*Lissie's P.O.V.*

I am just so thankful that nobody else knows that I'm a vampire too. I'm just a vegetarian, unless Mandy and I are needed to attack a bunch of bad guys intent on killing everyone they lay their eyes on.

"I'm a..."

"You're a Werecat. I know."

"Where do you come from?"

"Uh. Someplace? I dunno, Mum never told me. I've only been a vampire for a year."

Then Patricia looked at me oddly.

"You're like Alice in Twilight..."

"Thanks, Tricia. That wasn't an insult at all..."

"Sorry, Liss."

"No, I meant it. That wasn't an insult at all. And for the record, Mum says that exact same thing."

Trudy said, curiously "Is your mum called Esme?"

"No, Lola. And Dad's... actually, I dunno. I've never met my dad. Or my real mum, come to that. Lola's my adoptive mum for 3 years this year. And FYI, her little garden shack is a true step up from my card box."

"What? You live in a garden shed?"

"No. Lola moved to Canada last week. So now I live with Mandy and Mike during the hols."

"You live where?!"

"Um, near to the school as none of us can drive, we all look and I am too young."

"And now we have tracked you down, Elissa Starworth!"

I looked up in shock...

**What do you think? Who was expecting this? I wasn't. Please R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

*Trudy's P.O.V.*

"What? Who? How?"

"Very wise of you to send your aunt away. She told us where you were, who to poison to worry you, and how to get you. And what do you know? We poisoned your housemother and now we've got you."

"Oh, hop off. You caused Trudy a lot of trouble. But if you don't leave now, I'll cause _you _a lot of trouble. Understand? We vampires have ways to kill you. I personally don't like human blood, but I will have to spill it if you don't leave us now."

Her usually brown eyes started glowing vivid amber. Two sharp pointy fangs came through her perfect white teeth. Suddenly, she looked a lot less human and more supernatural.

I whispered "Jasper, am I hallucinating again?"

"No, I see the psychic vampire, too."

"I'm warning you, Egbert. Get out and take your weirdo posse with you. God, you werewolves, you don't know when to stop."

"Like you didn't last year."

"Well, I was getting used to my new form of life, wasn't I? You know as well as I do that newborn vampires aren't exactly reliable. I am more than ready to punish you for hurting Trudy when she hadn't done anything wrong."

This all took a while and I think I fell asleep.

(In Anubis, a week later.)

I was feeding my babies, watching them as they fed, almost fast asleep.

"Hey, sweetheart, how you feeling?"

"Totally fantastic. You?"

"Happier than ever. Lissie just told me that I'm going to get the job that I've applied for."

"Yay!"

"So, is Lissie definitely a vampire?"

"I think so. I don't know, because I was in a hospital bed at the time and very prone to fits of hallucination. I truly thought I was losing it..."

"Me, too. I saw that too. I thought that my mind was playing tricks."

"Same here. Wow, we have some odd thoughts. But she definitely did transform, right?"

"As far as I saw, yes. She's a true mystery."

*Nina's P.O.V.*

I curled up, reading up on the Apophis Star.

"Nina, do you not want to take a break?"

"No thanks. I feel so worried now."

"Oh, well. I can't stop you from feeling worried. Shall we get Sibuna together and go check out the tunnels? The bracelet thing Lissie gave you might help us get to the Star?"

"Worth a try, right? I mean, it's not like she wants us hurt. We should ask her to give us fair warning of when Victor might look about for us."

"Have you ever read Twilight, Nina?"

"No. Why? Is it good?"

"Yeah. But don't you think that Lissie's like Alice? A psychic vampire?"

"Yeah! I've seen the movies. Is the book better?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Except Lissie's not a crazy-about-her-boyfriend psychic vampire, because she doesn't have one."

"That doesn't surprise me. She won't be all gooey about a guy."

"Anyway, are we gonna go ask her if she'll help us?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

(Upstairs.)

Lissie had her earphones in, humming along to some loud tune.

"Lissie?"

"Mm?"

She pulled out one earphone.

"We were just wondering if you'd be able to warn us if Victor's coming home soon?"

"No, he's not. If he was, the whole house would be a whole lot darker. Be prepared for surprises while you're in the cellar. And I'll radio message you when you need to get the heck outta there."

"Thanks, Liss. That's good of you."

"Here to help. And if there are any surprises you'll need help with, radio me and I'll be there as quick as I can."

"OK, thanks. And will you keep an eye out for Trudy, Vera and Jasper?"

"Sure, I will. I don't think Trudy'll go into that cellar. Jasper wouldn't even set foot near the door so it's only Vera you need to really worry about."

"OK, thanks. We'd better go, Amber and Alfie are already waiting, and Eddie. Patricia won't take Lucas or leave him with Trudy."

"Right. Well, have a good time."

"We'll try to, but you can never guarantee it in Anubis house."

"Hmm, you're right."

She plugged herself back into her mobile and hummed along, while Mandy moaned at her.

"See? This is why you're lucky that you don't share a room with Liss."

"Why don't you ask to swap rooms with Mara? She'll love to share with Lissie."

"I suppose she would as Lissie is one of those bookworms."

Lissie herself just sat there, smiling and doing a mini dance routine.

"She knows perfectly well what i'm thinking, doesn't she?"

Mandy nodded. "Absolutely. I do, too. And I can see what she's thinking. She's actually just thinking about the lyrics to that David Allen Coe song. Cotton Eye Joe. Weirdo, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. But she's agreed to help us, and that's not so weird."

"Good stuff for you. Tonight's Friday, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Lissie screeched "FRIDAY NIGHT! OMIGOD!"

"She's gonna do a seance."

"Oh. That's not good. How's she gonna help if she's connecting to the spirits?"

"I can do more than you thought I could. Look, Victor won't be back until 4 A.M.. You have until then to examine the tunnels with no worries. But I doubt you take that long."

"No, we don't."

But when we were in the tunnels, we tried the bracelet in the slight circular dent. It worked, glowing. We went through the door that opened up and got a horrible and grisly surprise...

**What do you think it is? Until next update, R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"What in God's name is that?!"

They looked at the tunnel in horror. It was long and black and they saw a grey thing at the end. They started forward and felt an edge in the floor.

Nina shone her torch at it.

"OK, this drop big, but it's definitely deep." She kicked a stone and when there was a clatter, the room started shaking and a cracking noise echoed and there was a sudden orange/red/yellow fire colour and a bubbling noise.

Joy said "That thing goes to the centre of the earth. This is awful. How the heck are we supposed to get over that?"

Fabian said "Hopefully, alive."

Jerome said "It's not that wide."

Alfie said "Jerome, we are _not _jumping that thing. We're Sibunas, not suicidal."

Joy said "No, Jerome. Do you think we're asking to die?"

"Us Sibunas usually _are._"

"Hey, if you don't like it, just get the heck outta here!"

There was a grinding noise. The door was closing and the lava was rising. They all screamed.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

.

.

.

**So what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to update this. I hope you're all happy with it. R&R and tell me what you think. I apologise that it's so short. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
